


Are You Here or Not?

by TheWeirdChild8



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Angst, Dreams, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Suspense
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-21 02:54:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3674751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWeirdChild8/pseuds/TheWeirdChild8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shuu usually spent his time sleeping or listening to music, not really motivated to do anything. However, he starts to have dreams about his childhood friend Edgar. He is startled that he starts to think he might still be alive. But is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Memories in Flame

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kageyamari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kageyamari/gifts).



> Hello, This piece is a commission for my friend's birthday.  
> It's from Shuu's point of view which is a bit unusual.  
> I've only seen the anime yet I'm disregarding the fact that Yuma/Edgar came back in the second version of the game, so for right now, he died in a fire.  
> Also there is the same piece on Fanfiction.net (which I posted a long time ago and didn't post here) because why not. I didn't steal this and it's under the same username anyways.

“Shuu, are you out yet!? You’ve been in there all day. We have to go to school.” I ignored Reji’s voice and continued laying in the bathtub, listening to piano with my headphones. I didn’t care to go to school.  
“Shuu.” He came in the door and I didn’t even flinch.  
“We have to go. Quit wasting my time.” I didn’t want to go, but Reji would find a way to drag me there anyways so it was pointless yelling at him.  
“Fine.” I started to get up, and clicked open the drain. My clothes would dry eventually. I made the way to the sleek limo and sat next to Kanato dripping wet. He was always too busy talking to Teddy to bother me.  
“Teddy, you haven’t ever tasted blood. That’s too bad. If only you had a mouth to use.” I just ignored the usual teddy bear chats and waited to get to the school. Once we got there I trudged out of the limo to go to my first class; Not like I was going to pay attention anyways. I sat down at the desk and as soon as the teacher started talking I turned on my music, ignoring everything for the entire hour, before the bell finally rang. I didn’t care to go to my next class so I went to the music room and laid down. While drifting asleep, I set an alarm for the end of the night.  
My alarm went off and I decided to get up. Once again, I was back in the limo. This time next to Ayato who was in a fight with Reji.  
“You need to take such activities to your private room.”  
“I wasn’t going to wait so long. I was thirsty!” He glanced towards Yui and licked his lips. “Plus her blood is so rich.” Reji pushed up his glasses and dismissed the argument. “Just remember next time.” Ayato wouldn’t listen anyways, so this entire fight was useless.  
We finally made it to the house, and I went straight to bed. I fell asleep relatively quickly.  
“Shuu! Help!” I smelled smoke and fire. No. Thats not all. This voice. I recognize this voice. “Shuu I have to go! I have to go get them!” Stop. Edgar. Stop. Why can’t I talk. I tried to scream, but no sound came out. When I turned around, he was there. No. Don’t go into the fire. Don’t go into the fire! I should have followed him, but not with fire. Fire destroys everything. For a long time I hated it; I still do. But I have to follow him; Its Edgar.  
“Edgar!” My voice reached through. I ran. Ran towards my old friend. He wasn’t going to make it out alone. I’ll take him back. I reached out towards the fire, only to feel a scorching heat. It burnt my arm and fire ran up the rest of me. This wasn’t what happened. I never went in the fire. I couldn’t think as it burned up my arm to my chest.  
“Edgar! I’ll get you!” What I didn’t realize was that I said that out loud. I was back in my bed. My arm was all right, but my mind wasn’t. I turned back on my headphones to drown out my thoughts. I decided to get up and travel to breakfast. Everyone was already sitting down eating, and I joined them.  
“Shuu you are late.” I didn’t respond to Reji. I started eating some steak. Across the table Kanato was eating waffles; too sweet for my tastes. We continued eating in silence when Yui spoke up.  
“Doesn’t anyone talk?” I didn’t bother to look up. The fact that no one responded answered her question and she didn’t say anything after that. I finished just in time for Ayato and Laito to get in a fight over Yui. Leaving before I got dragged into it, I went over to the other room and laid on the couch. I thought about what happened earlier, but the only things coming to mind were memories. I turned up the volume louder than usual, to the point where I couldn't hear any outside noise. I didn't notice Yui come around until she tapped on my shoulder.  
I looked up, annoyed at the girl for interrupting my music.  
"Shuu. Why do you always have those headphones in? Don't you ever take care of yourself?" Annoying.  
"I like to listen to music. I'm fine. After all, shouldn't you be worried about yourself?"  
I grab onto her hair and bring her head down to mine. I open up my mouth and bite down onto her neck while she flinches. Licking up a bit of blood, I notice it tastes somewhat bland. I let go and continue laying there. I finished up unusually quick, but considering how my mind was working the today it wasn't too weird. She was trying to dab the leftover blood and I turned back up my music again.  
I tried closing my eyes but after a few seconds a opened them to find Ayato yelling at me.  
"Shuu! I-you-mine! You-go-me-!" I couldn't hear him over the music and I hesitantly turned it down.  
"I know you can hear me! If you want her so much you have to earn her! I challenge you to darts!"  
Of course it was Ayato who was blowing this out of proportion.  
"You can have her. Now leave me alone." I wasn't in the mood to deal with his usual rampages.  
"Really! Giving up so easily!" I simply sighed and ignored him.  
"Aw, I was hoping to see some action." Laito made it into the room, fixing his hat. He was followed by Reji and Subaru. Reji simply added on to the annoyance.  
"My brother won't move. It's hopeless trying to challenge him to something he has to work at."  
I sat up.  
"I'll play if it will get you to shut up." Picking up a few of the darts, I watched Ayato for him to throw his first dart. He threw it and it landed on the 80. The other two landed on the same exact spot but on different sides. I put my dart up to my face, in between my fingers. Aiming straight for the middle, I launched the dart, hitting straight on the bullseye. I took the next one and did the same. After the third time I had clearly won. I don't care about Yui, so I walked away.  
"Shuu, you forgot your prize. Go, Bitch-chan." She was pushed towards me, and I turned around, somewhat pissed off.  
"I have no bonds, commitments, or interests. But if you still insist on meddling with me, you put your life on line. I will drain you of your demands, and your blood."I was not going to be stuck with this girl. Sure, her blood does taste good, but I'm not going into a relationship. I left her while she was still scared and went to take a nap. She called my name as I left the room and I heard Reji say his unnecessary comment as always.  
"Stop. Just hearing that name makes my ears feel unclean."  
I laid down and stretched out on the couch. Resting my head against a pillow, I let my eyelids naturally close as I went to sleep.  
"Shuu! Look who I have!" I saw the smile of a friend, who was holding a small brown and black puppy.  
"I don't know what to name him, but he's so cute!" I felt a tinge of happiness as he let me pet the soft fur. But when I went to stroke it, a spark started to fly. Burning. It was burning up when I touched it. The smoke cleared and Edgar was there alone with a grave look.  
"Shuu, what happened to my puppy?" The hoarse voice made me cringe.  
"My mother took it away." A younger version of me was right in front of me, sniffling and looking down while apologizing. I started to go towards Edgar, who was saddened by the loss of his new-found dog. With one blink, Edgar was set on fire. No. That wasn't what happened in the past. This isn't right.  
"Edgar!" I saw the younger me screaming.  
"Where did you go!" I went out towards myself, but just like the dog and Edgar, when I came in contact it burned. I tried to go away. The fire was suffocating, and ash was getting in my throat. Edgar. Me. Come back. Come back!  
I gasped and my eyes jolted open. I heard my music playing and looked at the clock. 6:48. It was a long time away from night school and I passed dinner. I got up and started walking through the corridors.  
I saw Subaru talking to Yui but I didn't want to bother them. I made it outside into the rose garden and took a breath of fresh air. I sat down on the patio and just listened to music. I didn't have anything to do. Sleeping was one of the few options and I was tired, but I was no longer in the mood. My eyelids disagreed with me, and I found myself starting to feel sluggish. At some point I did fall asleep.  
"Hey Shuu, do you want some sugar cubes? I really like how sweet they are." I looked over the small, compressed pieces of sugar.  
"Ok. But I don’t really have the craving for something sweet." I grabbed one and popped it in my mouth. I didn't really like sweets, and something that was just sugar killed my taste-buds.  
"You can have the rest, I don't like these that much." I pushed them across the table, but when I looked up he was gone.  
"Edgar?" I was alone. Wait. I heard a tiny bark in the distance. I laughed when I saw the small dog running towards me. I felt a lick on my cheek and I pet the small animal. It started eating the few sugar cubes on the table, and I let it. I felt a calming breeze but then heard a sharp sound pierce my ears.  
It was my alarm. It was about time to go to night school. Before I got up, I looked over at the table. On the table were two sugar cubes.


	2. The Things That Flames Can Do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuu is starting to have a mental breakdown. Yep that's pretty much the whole story.

I looked in disbelief. There was no way. Reaching out, I snatched up the sugar cubes. The tiny rough fibers almost broke apart in my hand. This must still be a dream. I rubbed my eye with the palm of my hand. All the possibilities of Edgar being alive gave me a headache. I knew I would probably be receiving more weird dreams, but this was too much. How? I don't know. I don't know how this is possible.  
"Shuu. There you are. We have to go to night school." He tensed up, knowing that I would refuse like usual. Yet I wasn't in the mood to fight Reji over why I have to go.  
"Ok." I simply got up, slipping the small cubes in my pocket, and went to the limo, leaving Reji a bit befuddled. I went on the drive to night school, not paying attention to anyone. I didn't notice when we got there, making me the last out. Today I went straight to the music room and laid down, ignoring that I had math class. Not like I would have paid attention anyways. I turned on my music, but sleeping was something I couldn't do right now. Usually I would be out in a heartbeat, but not now. It didn't make sense. Nothing made sense. Its simply not possible to communicate just by dreams, and if so, why doesn't he just show himself. Is he here or not? So many questions overload my brain. The music isn't calming my restless state. I took the two sugar cubes out and couldn't stop my hands from trembling. What was happening to me? I need a break. Curling up into a ball on the couch, I held my hand to my chest, still holding the sugar. Slowly calming, I tried to sleep.  
"Please don't have a dream." I whispered to myself, slowly starting to relax. I closed my eyes and slept.  
"I'm here." A voice which was familiar so long ago reached my ears, and I opened my eyes. Trying to stay calm, I slowly glanced across the room. My thoughts were slowly creeping up, about to kill my sanity. That's all? I'm here? What is that supposed to mean? I don’t understand. I want Edgar back, but this is all a confusing mess. I turned up my music and got up off the couch, making my way out of the music room. I walked through the hallway, looking into a few rooms. I saw Ayato and Yui in one room. She was making food for him while he waited, leaning back in his chair with his feet on the counter. I noticed his expression as he was talking to her.  
“Probably something about blood.” I muttered to myself, still looking in. I noticed her cooking something in a pot while Ayato ran his tongue across his lips, throwing a dangerous glance towards Yui. She turned up the heat on the stove, and seeing the blue flame flicker under the pot instinctively made a shiver go down my spine. My past experiences with fire didn't turn out well, and I try to avoid it as much as I can.  
I was about to turn and walk away, except Ayato stomped towards the door after he noticed me peering in. I tensed up when he opened the door. I really wasn’t in the mood to argue with him over a girl who I don’t care about.  
“Shuu how many times do I have to tell you that she’s mine!” He clicked his tongue, furiously yelling at me.  
“I was just walking around.” The tone in my voice didn’t change, staying monotone. I glanced over to Yui, who started to walk towards the door.  
“Ayato it’s okay.” Her voice was almost too frail to be heard, yet Ayato still heard her. He quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer so that he gained access to her neck.  
“She’s mine.” As if to mark his territory, he traced his lips over the clear skin before putting his mouth down and sucking. Yui struggled under his grasp, and it was almost humorous at how she thought she could get away. I stood there uninterested and turned to walk away before being dragged into a conversation.  
“I think the food is almost done. how about we all sit down and eat.” Yui knew that wouldn’t turn out well, yet still tried to turn around the situation. I didn’t care enough to stay, and Ayato didn’t want me there either, yet it was a good enough distraction from my thoughts for me to stay.  
I walked in past Ayato, and went to sit down on one of the wooden chairs. I sat down and leaned back, finding a comfortable spot.  
“Shuu shouldn’t you be in class. Well by class I mean sleeping in the music room of course.” I glared at Ayato for his obnoxious mock.  
“I don’t really feel like sleeping right now.” I scoffed and turned my music back up.  
“Well I’m obviously busy right now.” His voice was a bit muffled, yet I could make out what he said to a certain extent. I took a long blink, leaning back on my chair, before focusing and seeing Ayato grab Yui again. I didn’t care enough to help her, although he really should just leave her alone. I was distracted by thinking about Yui and wasn’t paying attention to her struggling until I heard the crash.  
A flame from the stove had made its way onto Yui’s uniform after she had tipped over the pan. Ayato realized this and went straight to extinguish the flames. It dangerously flickered over her skirt, and past experiences of what it could do made me timid. It could easily burn the room, making its way through the hall, all over the school. Shrieks would be heard through the halls, and the fire would smolder and consume anything in its way.  
I rushed out of the room as quickly as I could to avoid any more panic that would only grow. They should be able to get rid of the fire as it wasn’t too bad, although it’s not like I’d want to stay anyways.  
I made it down two halls before realizing how hard I was breathing. After a few seconds it returned to normal, and I looked up at the clock. The classes should be ending soon, which was good. Being back at the mansion would make it easier to sort out everything. I walked towards the entrance while the bell rang, only to find that Reiji was there.  
“Of all the people to be first.” Reiji muttered, loud enough for me to hear. I ignored him. He hated me for obvious and immature reasons, and I didn’t want to take an effort to try and come to terms with him. Subaru was the next one to show up, and he just leaned against the wall, distant and silent. Laito and Kanato came next. Kanato was talking to his teddy bear and Laito was smiling for some reason. I started to walk towards the limo as soon as I saw Ayato and Yui.  
The entire car ride Reiji was yelling at Ayato and Yui for her now burnt school uniform. Yui was apologizing and Ayato couldn’t come up with an excuse, making it humorous for the rest of us. When we made it to the mansion, I was the first to leave the limo. I went through the doors and walked up the stairs to the bathroom. I was about to put some water into the bath when I heard my name called from the other room. I didn’t want to deal with someone right now, but if I didn’t go out there whoever called me was probably going to find me anyways. I walked out the door yet no one was there. Wondering where I heard it from and how far away they were when they did, I couldn't decide whether someone actually called me or if it was my mind playing a trick on me.  
“Shuu come here!” A distant sound above me echoed through my ears. I couldn't recognize the voice too well, and the fact that I had to come to them was such an inconvenience. The only floor higher up was the roof, and the only person who goes up there is Laito. What would Laito need with me? I opened the door to the roof, simply annoyed for being bothered. My eyes traveled to the person in the middle of the roof, for the one standing there was not Laito.  
“Edgar?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We get to finally see Edgar.  
> Feel free to comment especially if I messed up a characterization since I’ve only seen the anime(4 times).

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a bit of a fan of cliffhangers, sorry.


End file.
